Romy Pyrius
Romy Pyrius is a member of the War Pigs.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Pyrius acts as the War Pigs' medic and sometimes controls the General Lee. He has a very bad stims habit and likes to collect thingsFurman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft '''1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). such as alien crystals.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft 1''' (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Pyrius sometimes wears marine armor, white in color.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Brian Denham (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft '''1 (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Biography Pyrius attended medical college, having a "cupboard full of skeletons" by the end of it. He was later imprisoned for an unspecified crime, and was delighted to be made a member of the War Pigs, a team of expendable outlaws culled from the prison herd used by the Terran Confederacy (in lieu of neurally resocialized troops). Pyrius believed that if he wasn't a War Pig, he was nothing. He took part in the failed attempt to assassinate Arcturus Mengsk at the behest of his handler, Tamsen Cauley. The team escaped, but had to bypass a Confederate blockade to do so. Cauley and team mate Brock Valevoss betrayed the War Pigs, luring them to Tyrador VIII and into a Cerberus ambush. Pyrius survived, and afterward the team scattered, promising not to contact each other. The New War Pigs However, two years later, Cauley, now a Terran Dominion official, talked Cole Hickson into recruiting the team for a new job—the assassination of Jim Raynor. The team traveled to Moria, having bought information suggesting Raynor was there. While the General Lee's usual pilot, Nuura Joss, and other War Pigs were collecting information Pyrius remained in the ship. The War Pigs were attacked by the Kel-Morian Combine, which sent Banshees to attack the grounded vessel. Pyrius was unable to deal with the attacks until Joss boarded and fired the ship's weapons, destroying the Banshees. The General Lee had been damaged during the conflict, and suffered a coolant leak preventing it from safely jumping into warp space. The War Pigs traveled to the Apollo Shipyard, Grissom IV to get repairs. Pyrius remained aboard the General Lee to indulge his stimulants habit. The other War Pigs were captured by the Screaming Skulls, who had secretly taken over the station and deliberately lured the General Lee in, hoping to steal the vessel and recruit its crew. Three pirates boarded the General Lee only to be quickly and violently killed by a stim-crazed Pyrius, who then turned the ship's weapons on Apollo Shipyard, providing enough chaos for the War Pigs to escape and kill the pirates. While the General Lee underwent repairs, Pyrius boarded the now-empty pirate ship, the Cutlass, finding an alien artifact. Unknown to him, the artifact had a "soul" which exposed the darkness within human minds. The War Pigs, especially Iggins and Turfa Dei, were affected by it. Fixer Denny Houston boarded the General Lee. He intended to trade the location of Jim Raynor for the kidnapping of his wife, sparking a violent outburst from Turfa Dei. Meanwhile, Houston struck a private deal with Pyrius, buying the artifact from him for an unspecified sum. The War Pigs kidnapped Houston's wife, but were hampered by the artifact's effects. Pyrius was at times passive (failing to kill a guard) and careless (firing a large weapon which nearly killed Iggins and Cole Hickson). He pointed out the unusual behavior when he had to break up a fight between an angry Turfa Dei and Hickson. Iggins seemed to go crazy on the mission, but when Hickson asked Pyrius to check it out, Pyrius pointed out he was a medic, not a psychologist. The War Pigs' troubles continued when a trio of Dark Templar boarded the General Lee, taking away the artifact after revealing its effects. Since the artifact was removed from Houston's possessions, Pyrius dodged responsibility for bringing it aboard the ship in the first place.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft 1 (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). References Pyrius, Romy Pyrius, Romy